


kiss me thru the phone

by plinys



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5497226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s Secretary Jefferson, sir,” the intern says,  “On line three.”</p>
<p>“Did he say what it was about?”</p>
<p>The intern shakes his head, “Just that it was a code black.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss me thru the phone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [selenedaydreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenedaydreams/gifts).



> i hope you like your sin

“It’s Secretary Jefferson, sir,” the intern says, looking a bit frantic (than again in his experience interns always look a bit frantic), “On line three.”

That gets James’ attention.

After all, Thomas was in France on a very important diplomatic assignment from the president, the _national security_ level of assignment, which meant whatever he was calling about had to be important. The thought caused a small bit of worry to rise up in James’ chest, he was certain that everything was fine, that it was just an issue of politics not anything too crazy, but still…

“Did he say what it was about?”

The intern shakes his head, “Just that it was a _code black_.”

A code black.

That was serious, they’d developed the code system a while ago, and a code black meant an emergency, not code red level (no one was about to nuke the United States, but still bad enough that James would need to put everything else on hold to respond).

“Thank you,” James says, giving a stiff nod to the intern, that takes a hint to scram, closing the office door with a loud thud. It takes James a second, two deep breaths in and out, before he finally picks up the phone, trying to keep the concern out of his voice as he says, “This is Madison.”

“James,” Thomas’ voice sounds just a little breathless, “You have no idea how incredible it is to hear your voice right now.”

“Did something happen?”

“Not yet,” and this time, James can hear more than just the breathless tone, he can hear another noise, one that he knows _far too well_. “Though I really hope it does soon.”

“Please tell me you didn’t just use our _emergency_ signal for what I think you’re doing.”

“This is an emergency,” Thomas says, “My dick is in need of urgent care and attention.”

“I honestly don’t know why I expected anything else,” James says with a long suffering sigh. This isn’t even the first time that this has happened. “You do know that this line isn’t secure.”

“My dick isn’t secure.”

“That makes no – no forget it,” it’s not worth the fight.

Thomas makes a non-committal humming noise at that, and for a second all James hears over the phone line is labored breathing and the sound of a Thomas jerking himself off. It’s a wet sound, the slide of his hand coated in lube, and James can almost shut his eyes and imagine it. Imagine how Thomas had looked right before his flight out, laid out upon their bed, his dark skin contrasting with the white sheets, a sheen of sweat coating his well-toned body as-

“God, James, I wish you were here to fuck me properly.”

He should discourage this, put an end to it right now, but he can hear Thomas’ breathy moans. James presses his hands down against the slowly groaning bulge in his pants, letting out a brief hiss of his own.

“Me too, baby, me too.”

That’s all the encouragement Thomas seems to need. His moans loader now, echoing across the thousands of miles between them.

“Are you touching yourself,” Thomas asks, though the words come out just a little broken.

“No – not, I’m in my office.”

“Lock the door,” he replies with a tone that seems to say obviously.

“I’ll have to set down the phone,” James points out, his eyes darting to the door already though. Ten steps from his desk and he can lock it, then there would be no chance of someone walking in, no reason for him not to give into the sweet sounds coming out of Thomas’ mouth.

“Hurry.”

He sets the phone down quickly, nearly tripping over himself in his haste to lock the door, heart pounding by time he’s back in the seat at his desk.

When he picks up the phone, he’s greeted with Thomas’ voice, mumbling too himself – “you inside me, fingered myself open, keep imagining-“

“Fuck,” James cuts him off.

“Are you-“

“Yes,” he says, already knowing the question Thomas was going to ask.

He fumbles with button of his pants, lifting his hips up slightly to pull them down and free his cock from his boxers. He’s takes himself in hand, letting out a rush of air as he does.

“I wish I could see you,” Thomas’ voice is a low rumble. “You always look so hot when you touch yourself, I remember the first time. It was an accident I hadn’t knocked before coming in and you were laying there in your hotel room, hand around your cock.”

In another circumstance the memory of that night, would have brought up the embarrassment that James had felt as a young campaign intern - the sight of his superior standing still in shock in the doorway, his eyes dark and following the movement of James’ hand over his cock, the breathless way Thomas had said _“don’t stop on my account_ ” – but now it only seemed to heighten his need, his want for the man that was an ocean away from him.

“Thomas,” he says, his breath sounding needy even to his own ears.

Thomas hushes him. “I wanted you right then and there.”

“You should’ve – I would’ve let you,” James insists.

“I know,” he sounds just a bit smug as he says those words. Far too smug for someone whose currently having _phone sex_.

“I want to hear you,” James says, “Please, I want to-“

Thomas moans at that, the sounds seems to roll through James. Travelling from his ear on a direct path to his cock. He bucks his hips up into his own hand, rolling his thumb over the head of his cock to spread his precome down. His hand moving faster against himself.

“If I was there with you, you’d never go to any of your meetings,” James says. “We’d stay locked in your hotel room.”

“You could tie me up,” Thomas suggests, sounding so needy.

 And yes, the sight of Thomas tied against the sheets of a hotel room bed, is almost too intoxicating of an image. He’d use one of those bright obnoxious ties that Thomas always likes to wear. A satin violet color, tying him up to the headboard.

James doesn’t realize he’s speaking out loud until Thomas responds with a, “God, yes.”

“I’d fuck your throat,” James continues, more confident now. Gripping himself harder and faster as he nears his completion. “Because you’d be begging for it, whispering French nothings to me like I understand what you’re saying, and I’d have to – make you take it all, just to keep you quiet long enough, and I’d-“

The sound of Thomas coming cuts off James off. It’s a beautiful sound, a sound that James knows all too well. There’s the start of his name, broken off into a moan, so wonderful that James cannot help but follow him over the edge. Biting down hard on his lip, hard enough to draw blood as he struggles not to call out for Thomas.

When he calms down, shaky from the high. The phone still pressed to his ear carries Thomas’ voice across, he’s muttering praises now, thank yous that James is never certain he deserves. He should stop him, tell him that-

“Mr. Madison. You have a meeting in five minutes.”

The knock on his office door jolts him back to himself at once.

“Fuck,” he mutters under his breath, and he knows Thomas must have been able to hear, because there’s a tell tale sign of laughter through the phone line. Before he pitches himself loud enough for the intern on the other side of the door. “I’ll be out in a minute.”

He reaches out for a tissue on his desk quickly cleaning himself up. He’s going to need to wash his hand before the meeting, the thought in itself an embarrassing enough one.

“I hate you,” he mutters into the phone, when the laughing fails to cease. “And your dick.”

“James, don’t lie to yourself, you love me and my dick.”

 


End file.
